Crepúsculo As últimas horas de Severo Snape
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Missing moment de Severo Snape no livro sete, desde de sua saída do castelo, antes da batalha final.


Crepúsculo

**Crepúsculo**

Snape acabara de pousar na Floresta Proibida após fugir do confronto contra McGonagall e Flitwick, perto da sala comunal da Corvinal. Afinal, aprender uns truques com Voldemort havia valido a pena, e voar pra fora do castelo havia sido a melhor opção para não machucar seus antigos colegas de trabalho. Contudo, ele sabia que se isso fosse necessário para garantir que sua missão fosse bem sucedida, ele não hesitaria.

Ele sabia da presença de Harry no castelo, e sentia que a hora de contar-lhe tudo estava se aproximando. Teria que explicar as intenções de Dumbledore, e que ele teria que entregar sua vida para Voldemort ser derrotado.

- Tudo isso para entregá-lo? Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Dumbledore!

Snape sabia que Voldemort estava a caminho, e o melhor era manter sua atual posição, ao lado dele, para não gerar suspeitas. Ele ainda precisava saber se o Lorde das Trevas protegia Nagini, como Dumbledore disse-lhe, quando fosse à hora de contar tudo a Harry.

Algum tempo depois, as figuras encapuzadas dos Comensais da Morte lideradas por Voldemort apareciam próximas a ele, e o Lorde das Trevas disse-lhe:

- Ele está lá dentro, não é Severo?

- Não cheguei a vê-lo, milorde – respondeu Snape. – Mas tenho quase certeza de que sim – não havia porque tentar esconder isso, pois ele já fora avisado pelos Carrows, e mentir poderia delatar sua real posição.

- Então é chegada a hora – disse Voldemort, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Vocês invadirão o castelo e me trarão o garoto vivo. Depois disso, veremos o que fazer com os que sobrarem.

Snape fechou sua mente para Voldemort não perceber sua preocupação com as pessoas que estavam dentro do castelo. Para não colocar seu disfarce e, conseqüentemente, a missão em risco, não demonstrava a seus alunos e colegas de trabalho o quanto os respeitava. E se eles não podiam saber de sua consternação, Voldemort menos ainda.

- Presumo que o senhor não participará do ataque, então? – perguntou Snape, enquanto olhava Nagini, protegida por um círculo de energia conjurado por seu dono, semelhante a uma redoma de cristal. – Visto que disse que apenas nós iremos invadir o castelo.

- Sagaz como sempre, Severo – Voldemort sorria de modo irônico para Snape. – O castelo será invadido apenas por vocês, meus leais seguidores. Obviamente, preparei um significativo reforço, que deverá chegar logo.

- E nossos filhos, milorde? – disse o Comensal que estava mais próximo a Voldemort, e Snape reconheceu ser Mulciber, pela voz. – Eles ainda estão lá dentro.

- Preocupado mais com sua família do que com a lealdade a mim, Mulciber? – questionou Voldemort. – Embora eu ache melhor você mudar essa postura, eu irei acalmá-lo. As pessoas com as quais iremos lutar são fracas, e provavelmente irão liberar todos os menores de idade. E, possivelmente, aqueles que forem maiores de idade, mas não quiserem ficar do lado deles também.

Mulciber calou-se e recuou, não tendo coragem de dizer mais nada a Voldemort.

- Vocês escutaram – disse Snape. – Preparem-se para invadirmos o castelo, e lembro que o garoto deve ser capturado, e não morto, como já foi ordenado.

Era o momento, pensou. Tinha de achar Potter e lhe contar tudo o que Dumbledore tinha lhe deixado como missão. O único problema seria encontrá-lo antes de todos, desarmá-lo e contar-lhe tudo, antes de irem ao encontro de Voldemort.

- Você não, Severo. Quero você aqui ao meu lado, esperando Potter, para que presenciemos juntos o seu fim.

- Eu não seria mais útil ao senhor lá, enfrentando nossos inimigos, milorde? – Snape usava um tom frio, totalmente sem emoção, para não demonstrar sua intenção de entrar no castelo.

- Não – Voldemort foi seco e simples em sua resposta. – Você conhece bem o garoto, é melhor que fique aqui para discutirmos o que fazer no caso de não o capturarmos logo.

- Se milorde acha melhor assim – respondeu, fazendo uma reverência, demonstrando sua submissão, pois sabia o quanto o suposto mestre gostava.

- Fique aqui – disse Voldemort, indicando a parte externa da Floresta Negra. – Irei orientar nosso ataque, e quando precisar de você, o chamarei.

Voldemort se retirou do lugar onde estavam, seguindo em direção a um grupo de Comensais que acabara de aparatar em Hogsmeade e caminhara até a escola.

Quando ele se encontrava distante, Snape retomou seus pensamentos. Como fazer para que Voldemort liberasse sua ida ao castelo, para procurar por Harry, sem que desconfiasse? Precisaria ser rápido, o tempo estava acabando.

- Pense, Snape, pense – repetia silenciosamente para si mesmo. – Deve haver um modo de encontrar o garoto antes de Voldemort.

Mas o ex-diretor de Hogwarts teve que mudar seus pensamentos, e se concentrar novamente em fechar sua mente, pois Voldemort retornara da conversa, seguido por um bando formado pelos Comensais da Morte de sua confiança.

- Chegou a hora! – disse Voldemort para Snape. – Mas antes, daremos a eles uma alternativa, apenas para desencorajá-los. Sei que não aceitarão, mas isso criará um medo em suas mentes, o que é sempre bom.

Voldemort pegou a varinha das varinhas e executou o feitiço Sonorus, ampliando sua voz:

- Sei que vocês estão se preparando para lutar. Seus esforços serão inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados. Terão até a meia-noite.

Voldemort desfez o feitiço, guardou sua varinha, e virou-se para Snape e os Comensais que ali estavam.

- Nenhum de vocês deverá entrar. Devemos, assim como no xadrez de bruxo, sacrificar primeiro as peças de menor valor. Mandarei o resto dos Comensais primeiro, acompanhados de uma surpresa que andei preparando. Estarei na Casa dos Gritos, aguardando o resultado da batalha. Assim que capturarem Potter, levem-no a mim.

Com essas palavras, Voldemort se retirou, deixando Snape e os outros encarregados de observar a batalha.

- Vocês ouviram – disse Snape, tentando tomar controle da situação. – Vamos vigiar o perímetro da escola, para evitar que Potter saia sem ser visto. Qualquer um que capturá-lo deve levá-lo imediatamente à Casa dos Gritos. Espalhem-se, circularei o castelo por cima.

Após os acontecimentos daquele ano, Snape era considerado o preferido de Voldemort, e ninguém questionava sua liderança, embora a maioria desgostasse dela.

Snape não tinha muito que fazer. Afinal, se entrasse no castelo seria morto antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa a Potter, e o modo como havia sido expulso de lá por McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout lhe dava essa certeza. Sua melhor chance era interceptar quem fosse entregar Harry a Voldemort, para lhe contar tudo e, juntos, irem ao encontro do Lorde das Trevas.

Usando o que aprendera com Voldemort, Snape voava, circundando os terrenos de Hogwarts, à procura de Harry. Ele tentava encontrá-lo através dos vitrais das janelas, e a cada minuto que se passava, sua angústia aumentava, pois não havia nem sinal do garoto.

Ele pode ver Hagrid chegar ao castelo com Canino, seu cão de caça, ambos trazidos por Grope, seu meio-irmão gigante. Snape sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, Hagrid nunca abandonara seus amigos nas horas mais perigosas.

A meia-noite chegou rápido, e Snape pode ver à hora em que os Comensais mais novos, e os que estavam sobre influência da Maldição Imperius invadirem os jardins, chegando à entrada, onde um grupo de bruxos os aguardava, dando início à batalha.

- Tenho que achá-lo! – Snape murmurava a si mesmo, enquanto via a batalha se desenrolando pelas entradas do castelo.

Quem o conhecera anteriormente, não sabia o quanto as mortes das pessoas que estavam ali o feriam. A maioria o via como uma pessoa fria e que dava um valor mínimo a vida dos outros.

Foi quando enormes labaredas chamaram sua atenção no quinto andar. Pareciam chamas conjuradas de um demônio de fogo, mas achou improvável que Potter ou seus amigos utilizassem aquele feitiço, independente do motivo.

Ele continuou percorrendo o castelo atrás do garoto, sem nada encontrar. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Do jeito que as coisas iam, Voldemort iria dominar o castelo dentro de algumas horas, e todos que ali estavam seriam mortos.

Ao retornar ao ponto de onde tinha visto as labaredas, no quinto andar, uma cena o deixou petrificado. Um grupo de acromântulas adentrava ao castelo, guiadas por Comensais, como um estouro de bois.

Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, um deles lançou um feitiço, explodindo parte da parede do quinto andar, por onde as acromântulas poderiam entrar.

Ele viu a primeira escalar a parede e invadir o castelo, para segundos depois ser atirada pra fora. Ele cerrou os olhos, e pôde ver o rosto de Harry, que olhava pra baixo, enquanto a acromântula estuporada derrubava as outras que tentavam escalar o muro.

Ele deu aquele sorriso irônico que costumava dar quando as coisas aconteciam como ele planejava, e preparou-se para mergulhar em direção ao castelo. Porém, luzes verdes cortaram o ar, quase atingindo Harry, que correu.

Ele pode ver Rockwood, e um grupo de Comensais correndo atrás de Harry, e foi na direção do grupo.

- Rockwood, você está maluco! – gritou, flutuando na beira do buraco da parede. – A ordem é pegar Potter vivo e levá-lo para a Casa dos Gritos. Se você matá-lo, a ira de lorde Voldemort irá cair sobre você e toda a sua família!

- Pelo que me lembro – respondeu Rockwood, enquanto continuava correndo. –, Lorde Voldemort também disse que é para você ficar do lado de fora do castelo.

Percebendo que o garoto já havia desaparecido do local, ele retornou a sua busca do lado de fora, deixando o Comensal, que seguiu seu caminho.

Por algum tempo, as buscas por Harry foram inúteis para Snape, e o desespero retornou a sua cabeça. Ele precisava achar Potter, contar-lhe os planos de Dumbledore, para que todo seu esforço e sofrimento não fossem em vão.

Quando retornou para seu posto, a fim de que não desconfiassem de suas ações, ele encontrou Lucius Malfoy, que veio a seu encontro logo que o viu.

- Onde você estava? – disse, nervoso. – Ele me mandou buscá-lo e levá-lo até a Casa dos Gritos. Espero que diga a ele que demoramos por sua causa. Afinal, deixou o seu posto.

- Não se preocupe, Lucius – respondeu Snape, friamente. – Confirmarei sua estória, embora eu ache que o Lorde das Trevas não gosta de demonstrações de fraqueza como essa. Está com medo de ser castigado novamente?

Lucius passou a mão pelo rosto castigado por Voldemort, depois que deixou Potter e seus amigos fugirem da Mansão dos Malfoys.

- Irei assim que puder – continuou Snape. – Logo acabaremos com a resistência no castelo, e levarei Potter pessoalmente a ele.

- Ele disse que era pra você ir imediatamente – Lucius não mostrava segurança no que dizia, mas o medo em seu rosto indicava a Snape que aquilo não era mentira. – Disse que a batalha, nem o garoto importavam. Que era pra ir agora! E eu devia acompanhá-lo.

Snape não sabia o que Voldemort planejava, mas a idéia de deixar a luta o preocupou. Seu tempo já era curto, e ir ao encontro de Voldemort poderia significar o fim de tudo, caso alguém entregasse Potter antes dele falar com o garoto. Contudo, se não fosse, Voldemort iria desconfiar, e isso poderia ser pior ainda.

- Então vamos, Lucius. Afinal, uma ordem dele é lei – Snape fez sinal para ele e aparatou logo depois da partida de Lucius, em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

Na entrada da casa, Snape se virou para Lucius, que estava visivelmente preocupado, e disse:

- Não se preocupe. Draco sabe se cuidar. Ele deve estar em casa numa hora dessas.

- Não está – respondeu friamente. – Narcissa acabou de chegar, dizendo que todos os outros alunos da Sonserina já estão em casa, mas nada do meu filho.

Aquilo pegou Snape de surpresa. Draco estava no castelo, e quem sabe até tentando capturar Potter, para recuperar um pouco do prestígio da família junto a Voldemort. Ele já demonstrara que era inconseqüente em seus atos quanto se tratava de Potter e de sua família.

- Mantenho minha palavra, Lucius, ele deve estar bem.

Os dois entraram no quarto onde Voldemort se encontrava, sentando em uma poltrona velha e observando a "Varinha das Varinhas", que balançava entre seus dedos.

- Aqui está Snape, milorde, como ordenou – disse Lucius, fazendo uma reverência, repetida por Snape em seguida.

- E por que a demora? – perguntou Voldemort, mostrando descontentamento. – Será que não foi castigado o suficiente? – Ele fez um movimento com a Varinha, enquanto Lucius se curvava de medo do que estava por vir.

- Milorde – disse Snape, impedindo Voldemort de continuar. – Nada me daria mais prazer do que vê-lo castigar quem não segue suas ordens. Mas seria um desperdício de tempo, visto que estava fora de meu posto com a intenção de garantir que nossos esforços em entrar no castelo e encontrar o garoto para trazê-lo até aqui fossem atingidos o mais rápido possível.

Voldemort sorriu ironicamente, abaixou a varinha e disse:

- Certo como sempre, Severo, seria uma perda de tempo e energia castigar esse aí – Voldemort acenou com a cabeça, indicando Lucius. – Saia daqui, Lucius, preciso falar a sós com Severo.

O Comensal saiu rapidamente da sala.

Snape fechou sua mente, tentando não transparecer sua angústia em encontrar Potter antes de qualquer um.

- Queria falar comigo, milorde? – perguntou Snape. – Estamos no meio da batalha... Meu senhor... E a resistência está entrando em colapso...

- E está fazendo isso sem a sua ajuda – respondeu Voldemort, impedindo Snape de continuar. – Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severo, acho que você fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá... Quase... – o tom da voz de Voldemort fez Snape perceber que havia algo errado. Provavelmente não havia descoberto tudo, senão Snape estaria morto naquele momento.

Ele precisava sair dali e encontrar Potter, antes que alguém o fizesse. O tempo estava se esgotando.

- Deixe-me procurar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo, milorde. Por favor – Snape deu alguns passos, dando a entender que tinha pressa em executar os planos de seu mestre.

- Tenho um problema, Snape – as palavras de Voldemort o impediram de continuar. Ele se virou e respondeu:

- Milorde?

- Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severo? – disse Voldemort, enquanto observava a "Varinha das Varinhas" erguida com delicadeza, e com a precisão de um regente de uma orquestra.

- Mi... milorde? – respondeu Snape, não entendendo onde aquilo ia chegar. Contudo, o fato do assunto não ser Potter o deixou menos nervoso. – Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com esta varinha.

- Não – interrompeu Voldemort. – Realizei minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário, mas esta varinha... Não. Ela não revelou as maravilhas prometidas. Não sento diferença entre esta varinha e a que eu comprei de Olivaras tantos anos atrás.

O tom de Voldemort era calmo, mas Snape percebia que havia mais ali que uma indagação sobre a "Varinha das Varinhas".

- Não há diferença – disse Voldemort, novamente.

Onde a conversa ia parar? Por que Voldemort o trouxera para aquele lugar para discutir sobre a varinha mais poderosa de todos os tempos? Por qual razão ela não funcionava da maneira que ele esperava? Snape refletia, enquanto Voldemort caminhava pela sala.

- Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severo. Você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena da batalha? – disse Voldemort, enquanto encarava Snape, que tentava não demonstrar receio por estar ali.

- Não, milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar. Me deixe encontrar Potter – foi a única coisa em que Snape pôde pensar em dizer naquele momento, visto que não compreendia onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

- Você parece o Lucius falando – disse Voldemort, com desdém. - Nenhum dos dois compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado. Potter virá a mim. Conheço sua fraqueza, entende, seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros caírem fulminados ao seu redor. Irá querer por fim nisso a qualquer custo. Ele virá.

- Mas milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor – Snape tinha de sair dali e encontrá-lo. Se ele estava realmente vindo ao encontro do Lorde das Trevas, precisava saber de tudo antes.

- Minhas instruções para os Comensais da morte foram absolutamente claras – havia segurança nas palavras de Voldemort. - Capturem Potter. Matem seus amigos... quanto mais, melhor... mas não o matem.

Houve um breve silêncio, onde Snape achou melhor não questionar Voldemort novamente.

- Mas é com você que eu queria falar, Severo, e não Harry Potter – disse novamente, deixando Snape novamente intrigado. – Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso.

- Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas... me deixe ir procurar o garoto, milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso – Snape ousou uma última vez, para não mais tocar no assunto.

- Já lhe disse, não! – Snape pode notar a raiva nos olhos de Voldemort, e resolveu não insistir mais, de fato. – Minha preocupação no momento, Severo, é o que irá acontecer quando eu finalmente me encontrar com o garoto!

- Milorde, não pode haver dúvida, certamente...? – Snape não entendia qual o motivo da insegurança, visto que protegera Nagini muito bem, e possuía a mais poderosa das varinhas.

- Mas há uma dúvida, Severo. Há – Voldemort observou novamente a "Varinha das Varinhas", e continuou: - Por que as duas varinhas que eu usei não funcionaram quando as apontei para Harry Potter?

- Eu... Eu não sei responder, milorde – a razão de ser questionado sobre aquele incidente era a pergunta que assolava a cabeça de Snape.

- Não sabe? – A expressão no rosto de Voldemort era de fúria e descaso ao mesmo tempo. – Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que eu lhe pedi para fazer, Severo, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Olivaras me falou, sob tortura, dos núcleos gêmeos, me aconselhou a tomar a varinha de outro. Fiz isso, mas a varinha de Lucius se partiu ao enfrentar a de Potter.

- Eu... Eu não tenho explicação, milorde – Snape deixou de encarar Voldemort para olhar fixamente para Nagini. "Será que eu poderia matá-la? Eu estaria ajudando Potter assim? Ou ele deveria fazê-lo?", pensava. Amaldiçoava Dumbledore por não lhe contar tudo sobre o que estavam fazendo.

- Procurei por uma terceira varinha, Severo. A varinha das varinhas, a varinha do destino, a varinha da morte. Tirei-a de seu dono anterior. Tirei-a do túmulo de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Milorde... me deixe ir até o garoto... – o medo tomou conta de Snape. Voldemort descobrira algo que tinha a ver com ele e a "Varinha das Varinhas". Ele sentiu a cor sumir de seu rosto, e o suor escorrer pelo seu corpo.

- Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui – disse Voldemort, sua voz era quase como um sussurro. – pensando, pensando, porque a varinha das varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legitimo dono... E acho que sei a resposta.

Snape não eçara a entender onde aquilo os levaria.

- Talvez você já saiba, não? – continuou Voldemort. –Afinal você é um homem inteligente, Severo. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer.

- Milorde... – Snape sabia o que ia acontecer, sua morte se aproximava, mas a esperança de que ainda podia sair daquela situação, encontrar Potter, e lhe contar tudo o impediam de atacar.

- A varinha das varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono – sentenciou Voldemort. – A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou seu dono anterior. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.

- Milorde! – Snape protestou, levantando sua mão.

- Não pode ser de outro modo, Severo – disse Voldemort –Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha, e domino Potter, enfim.

E Voldemort varreu o ar com a "Varinha das Varinhas". Aquilo não fez nada com Snape, que por um segundo pareceu pensar que sua execução havia sido adiada, mas então as intenções de Voldemort se tornaram claras. A redoma a proteger a cobra passou a rolar pelo ar, e antes que Snape pudesse fazer outra coisa a não ser gritar, ela o encarcerou, cabeça e ombros, e Voldemort falou em língua das cobras:

- Mate.

Snape gritou e foi perdendo a pouca cor que havia ficado. O branco dos seus negros olhos foram ampliados, enquanto os dentes da cobra perfuravam o seu pescoço. Ele falhou em empurrar a jaula da cobra para longe. Seus joelhos não agüentaram mais e ele caiu no chão.

- Lamento - disse Voldemort, friamente.

Ele se virou. Não havia tristeza nele, nem remorso. Era hora de sair da cabana e se encarregar de terminar o plano, com uma varinha que obedeceria a sua ordem. Ele apontou para a brilhante jaula segurando Nagini, levada até Snape, que caiu de lado no chão, o sangue escorrendo pelos ferimentos em seu pescoço. Voldemort se dirigiu para ele sem nem mesmo olhar vagamente para trás, e a grande serpente flutuou atrás dele em sua enorme gaiola com feitiço de proteção.

"Acabou", pensou Snape, enquanto via Voldemort saindo da Casa dos Gritos. Ele falhara. Todo seu esforço havia sido em vão. Não se redimira com Lílian, e naquele instante via sua vida passar nos segundos à medida que a sentia se esvair. Ele lembrou Lílian balançando no jardim perto de sua antiga casa, e voando, só por brincadeira, sob os olhos da irmã. Viu Lílian, Tiago e Sirius na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano. Relembrou Lílian ser selecionada para a Grifinória, enquanto ele iria para Sonserina. Reviveu Potter erguê-lo no ar, e seu erro de insultar Lílian, quando ela veio interceder por ele. E a lembrança do momento em que soube da morte de Lílian lhe passou pela mente, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

A dor que sentia em seu coração por tudo o que havia feito era maior do que a causada pela mordida de Nagini.

O arrependimento lhe corroia por dentro, pensando que o ódio de Potter tinha lhe tirado a única coisa que já amara na vida: Lílian.

Ele pressionava as aberturas feitas em sua garganta por Nagini, em vão, pois o sangue jorrava forte.

Ele sentia seu corpo perder o calor, mas a morte não lhe causava medo. Afinal, sempre achara que morrer era o mínimo que merecia depois do que fez a Lílian e a Tiago Potter. O que lhe deixava mais transtornado era o fato de ter falhado, e que o filho de Lílian iria morrer sem saber a verdade, o fato de só existir um modo de matar Voldemort.

Snape começou a chorar. Não um choro de medo, mas de pesar. Arrependia-se porque seu preconceito havia lhe impedido de ser feliz, e de conquistar Lílian. Chorou por sua incapacidade de cumprir sua promessa, e de proteger o filho dela. Estava em prantos, pois, apesar do semblante duro e de desprezo que sempre teve para se proteger de tudo e todos, era humano e se sentia só, perdido. Chorou porque, em algum momento, mesmo o mais corajoso e confiante dos homens se sente sem direção.

Era seu fim, e nem em seus piores pesadelos ele poderia ser mais terrível. Tudo deu errado. Sua vida fora vazia e sem sentido.

Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade e se mostrou para o homem que tanto odiava. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Snape encontrou o rosto do filho de Lílian, que o observava de perto. Ele juntou o pouco que lhe restava de forças, e segurou nas vestes de Harry, puxando-o para si.

Num esforço sobre-humano, tentou falar, gaguejando mais do que esperava.

- Pegue... Isto... Pegue... Isto...

E realizando um feitiço não verbal, liberou todas as suas memórias, para que Harry soubesse a verdade e enfim pudesse enfrentar Voldemort, fazer o que fosse necessário.

Não havia precisão em esconder seu passado, nem seus atos. Não esperava que o garoto lhe perdoasse, pois nem ele mesmo fora capaz disso. Só queria cumprir sua promessa, e ajudar o filho de Lílian na luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, mesmo que isso lhe custasse à vida.

Snape pôde ver quando um pequeno frasco surgiu flutuando em direção ao garoto. Assim, ele, usando sua varinha, fez suas memórias serem colocadas nele.

Snape se sentiu aliviado, pois enfim não fracassara, e podia ir de encontro a aquela que fora o único amor de sua vida, mesmo não correspondido. E poderia viver em suas lembranças por toda a eternidade.

Snape afrouxou as mãos que seguravam as roupas de Harry, e sussurrou:

- Olhe... para... mim...

Seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Lílian por um segundo, os levando para outro lugar, em uma época diferente.

Lílian estava ao seu lado, no jardim onde se encontravam antes de irem para Hogwarts. Eles tinham novamente 10 anos, e ela sorria para ele.

Severo retornara ao momento mais feliz de sua vida, estava finalmente em paz, ao lado da pessoa que amava, mesmo sendo em suas lembranças.

- Severo, me conte sobre os dementadores... – disse Lílian, e essa frase foi a última recordação de que Snape teve consciência antes de mergulhar na escuridão.


End file.
